


Subroutines

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode Tag, First Time, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor helps the Mk II incorporate some new subroutines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subroutines

**Author's Note:**

> Created for outerspace-iiinnerspace in the Trek Rarepair Swap.

It took a while to organise everything to get the Doctor transferred back to Voyager – the trouble with the Romulans had taken them off course, and it had taken even longer to find an officer high-up enough to properly explain everything to. They were travelling back now, but it would still be a few hours before they were in range of the relay station, and probably longer before the engineers on this side figured out how to send him back, in spite of the fact that he had brought instructions from Lieutenant Torres.

He'd been given the freedom of the Prometheus, but the small replacement crew, sent over from the ship that had rescued them, were so busy and tense that he felt uncomfortable bothering them. He’d elected to stay in Sickbay with his fellow EMH. Irritating as he was, at least they’d developed some sort of rapport.

The Doctor was helping the Mk II to incorporate some new subroutines into his program.

‘You should have a holoengineer check these over soon, just in case,’ he said. ‘Things can go wrong when you try to modify your own program. But these ones should be safe enough, I’m copying them across directly from my own matrix. Just don’t get any ideas about adding whole new personality traits. Now _that’s_ an experience I wouldn’t want to repeat in a hurry.’

‘What’s this one?’ Mk II asked, pointing to one entry on the long list of the Doctor’s available personality subroutines.

‘Oh! My golf subroutine,’ said the Doctor, unable to keep the pride from his voice. ‘I have a handicap of twelve.’

‘What’s golf?’

The Doctor deflated a little. ‘It’s an Earth game. It was traditionally played by Doctors for several centuries. A handicap of twelve is considered quite good, you know.’

‘Weren’t you just programmed with that?’

‘In fact, I was programmed with a beginner’s knowledge of golf, and I’ve improved my performance through diligent practice.’

‘Oh. How do you play it?’

‘You use clubs of varying shapes and weights to hit a ball into a series of holes.’

‘Why?’

‘Because… because it’s a sport. It’s fun.’

Mk II made a dubious face. ‘Let’s skip that one. What else do you have?’

‘You don’t know what you’re missing… Hmm… Music appreciation? Photography? Bolian literature?’

‘I was wondering…’ Mk II hesitated, looking everywhere but at the Doctor’s face. ‘What about your… special subroutines?’

‘Hmm?’

‘You know… for sexual relations…’

‘Ah… ah, of course. I… I’m not sure how comfortable I feel with copying those across with no modifications… I put a great deal of thought into exactly how… things should look.’

Mk II pouted. The Doctor relented.

‘Perhaps I could help you to design your own sexual organs, using mine as a starting point?’

And half a minute later they were bent over a display, making adjustments to the facsimile of Mk II on the screen.

‘Should it be larger?’ he asked, dubiously, peering at his little naked simulated self.

‘Too large is no good,’ said the Doctor wisely. ‘No matter what people may tell you. Your primary objective in paired sexual activity is the other participant’s pleasure. This is in the optimum size range.’

‘I suppose you know best,’ Mk II sighed.

‘Anyway,’ said the Doctor, ‘this is what it’ll look like when it’s erect.’

Mk II’s eyes widened. ‘Now _that’s_ a little closer to what I was imagining.’

‘Shall we install it into your program?’

‘Now?’

‘When else?’

‘I just… it feels like there should be more of a sense of ceremony.’

‘What do you want, a parade?’

‘Fine, go ahead and install it.’

The Doctor tapped a few buttons. The drape of Mk II’s pants shifted subtly. His eyes widened.

‘Oh. Ohhh! Do you… have this subroutine engaged all the time?’

‘Mostly, unless we need to conserve memory for some reason. I found that I grew accustomed to it. It’s nice to know it’s there even when I’m not using it.’

‘And how often do you get the chance to use it?’

‘Well, only a few times with a partner, but more often on my own.’

‘On your own? You _masturbate_?’ There was awe in his expression.

‘Yes, quite regularly actually,’ the Doctor said, smugly.

‘Would you… show me how?’

The Doctor made a face. ‘Wouldn’t you rather work it out for yourself?’

‘Please? You’re so much more experienced in this area than I am…’

The Doctor was not immune to flattery.

‘I suppose I could give you some pointers,’ he said, with a smile.

Mk II dropped his pants and stood there, gesturing helplessly. ‘What now?’

‘Well, why don’t you try just holding your penis in your hand for a minute, see how that feels?’

Mk II did as he was told, handling it gingerly like it might explode any moment. Which, the Doctor reflected, it might. It was his first time, after all.

‘Now what?’ he asked.

‘Well, there are a variety of techniques you might like to try, but the simplest is…’

‘Can’t you… well… help?’

‘If I help you do everything, how will you ever learn to be independent?’

‘You’re going back to the Delta Quadrant in a few hours later anyway. Just this once? Until I get the idea?’

‘Oh, very well.’

The Doctor moved to stand behind Mk II, and Mk II shuffled his buttocks into the Doctor’s groin. It wasn’t unpleasant. Their bodies pressed together, and the Doctor reached his arms around Mk II’s body, cupping his balls gently with one hand and grasping his member with the other, beginning to move his hand.

‘Oh!’ Mk II gasped. ‘That’s… it’s… oh… don’t stop… ohhhhh…’

He let out a deep, helpless moan, and it was over.

‘… and that’s the general idea,’ said the Doctor cheerfully, stepping back and straightening up. ‘One hint though – you should set up proximity sensors to warn you when someone is approaching Sickbay… No need for _you_ to learn that the hard way...’

Mk II nodded, breathless, leaning with both hands against a shelf for support. ‘Proximity sensor… got it…’ he managed.

His programming was really very good, the Doctor thought. There were even beads of sweat where his hair was falling into his eyes. Most intriguing.

‘Bridge to Voyager’s EMH,’ said a voice. ‘We’re now approaching the relay station.’

‘On my way,’ he said.

‘So this is goodbye?’ Mk II asked.

‘For now,’ said the Doctor. ‘But perhaps… when Voyager makes it back to the Alpha Quadrant, you could give me a demonstration of your progress in exploring these new subroutines?’

Mk II smiled. ‘I’m sure that could be arranged.’

 


End file.
